Special Gift from Sasuke
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Sasuke yang telah pulang ke Konoha merubah sikapnya 180 derajat. Ia merasa berhutang budi kepada teman-teman anggota HEBI yang dipimpinnya. Sampai satu ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya ...
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuaa ..

Zumi datang lagi dengan fic baru ..

…

Naruto punya Om Kishi ..

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SuiKa, JuugoShion

Rate: T

Enjoy

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

.

Special Gift from Sasuke

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia kemudian melangkah ke dalam pintu gerbang memasuki Konoha Gakure, tanah kelahirannya. Di belakangnya, berjalan tiga orang teman se-timnya. Hebi. Sasuke berjalan ke pos yang terletak di dekat pintu gerbang. Menyapa Izumo dan Kotetsu yang serta-merta melongo melihat kehangatan Sasuke. Wajar saja, semasa kecilnya Sasuke terkenal dengan sebutan 'The Ice Prince'.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan kedua chunnin itu, Sasuke mengajak timnya untuk mengisi perut. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin langsung saja ke kediamannya yang telah lama dia tinggalkan, tapi mendengar suara keroncongan perut ketiga temannya, ia memutuskan untuk ke kedai makanan dahulu.

"Sasuke-san, kita akan makan dimana?" Tanya Juugo. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Membuat Karin menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Suigetsu. Suigetsu yang menyadari ini langsung menepuk kepala Karin. "Ke tempat favoritku," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat makan favorit Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sibuk menyapa orang-orang lalu-lalang yang dikenalnya. Meskipun orang-orang yang disapa Sasuke itu kebanyakan tidak menjawab sapaan Sasuke dan hanya asyik melongo, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin ia di akui lagi di desa ini.

Chouji contohnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan bungkus keripiknya ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan, "Hai Chouji, lama tidak berjumpa,". Chouji malah sempat berpikir jika ada yang telah mengganggu otak Sasuke. Lain Chouji, lain juga Ino, Ino malah berteriak histeris begitu Sasuke memanggil namanya. Melihat ini, Karin segera bertindak. Terjadilah aksi cakar-cakaran, jambak-jambakan, dan lain-lain. Sasuke tersedak tertawa. Ino dan Karin pun menghentikan aksinya. Menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih tertawa kecil. _'Cuuuteee..' _pikir Ino dan Karin.

"Mau ikut kami?" tawar Sasuke pada Ino dan Chouji. Ino langsung saja mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Chouji masih berpikir. "Bukan ikut masuk ke Hebi, kok, Chouji. Ikut makan di Ichiraku," mendengar kata 'makan', telinga Chouji berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo," Chouji menggamit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, meskipun mulanya agak risih juga. _'Haah, tak apalah ..'_ batin Sasuke. Sementara kedua kunoichi yang ada di belakang mereka iri melihat Chouji. Sedangkan dua orang yang lainnya malah sibuk tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis Konoha.

"Tambah ramennya, Oji-san," teriak seseorang dari dalam kedai. Sasuke yang dapat mendengarnya dari luar tersenyum. Ia telah merindukan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tapi ketika ia memasuki kedai itu, Sasuke harus menahan rasa pahit yang tiba-tiba menjalari indra pengecapnya. Orang yang minta tambahan porsi ramen tadi bukanlah Naruto, tapi duplikatnya. Konohamaru Sarutobi. _Well_, memang sih tidak ada miripnya. Tapi duplikat disini adalah sifat. Sifat Konohamaru ini kurang lebih sama dengan sifat Naruto. Dan lagi bocah itu ingin meniru semangat dan tekad Naruto. Bahkan menantang Naruto dalam persaingan menduduki bangku Hokage. Mendapatkan gelar megah 'Rokudaime Hokage'.

"Eh, Sasuke-san?" sapa Konohamaru yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kedai. "Santai saja, Konohamaru. Bisakah kamu memanggilku _Sasuke-nii_ seperti Naruto?" mata Konohamaru melebar mendengar ini. Ayame yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan Chouji pun ikut terdiam dengan rona merah di pipinya. _'Huss, jangan Ayame. Mau kau kemanakan Kotetsu?"_ batin Ayame. Lalu ia kembali ke dapur mengambil pesanan tamu yang lain.

"Oh, tentu Sasuke-nii," kata Konohamaru sambil menyengir lebar. Sasuke dengan agak canggung mengusap kepala Konohamaru lembut. "Sasuke-nii jangan membelaiku seperti itu dong. Aku kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan maaf ya Sasuke-nii, aku masih normal," kata Konohamaru. Seisi kedai tertawa dengan lelucon dari Konohamaru ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu memesan ramen kepada Ayame. Tak lupa mempersilahkan teman timnya yang sejak tadi dia cuekin untuk memesan juga. Sasuke kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Konohamaru sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Mereka berbincang tentang misi-misi yang telah diselesaikan Konohamaru, sampai masalah asmara yang dialami oleh remaja itu.

"Emm, menurut Sasuke-nii. Hanabi-chan itu gimana?" Tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak menyangka akan ditanyai begitu langsung terdiam. Berpikir. Seingatnya anak yang bernama Hanabi itu adalah keturunan Hyuuga, tapi sifatnya beda dengan Hinata. Sifat Hanabi lebih mirip dengan …

"Ne, Sasuke-nii?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya menurut nii sih, Hanabi itu cerdas, kuat, pemberani dan juga cukup manis. Ia seperti …" pernyataan Sasuke terputus dengan ucapan Konohamaru. "Seperti Sakura-nee kan?" pipi Sasuke menampakkan rona kemerahan sangat tipis di wajahnya begitu Konohamaru mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Hayoo, Sasuke-nii naksir sama Sakura-nee kan?"

"Emm, nii …"

.

.

.

TBC

FLAME diterima

Cheers

L-Ly Three Kazumi


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto punya Om Kishi

Genre: Friendship / Romance

Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SuiKa, JuugoShion

Rate: T always

ENJOY

…

"Hayoo, Sasuke-nii naksir sama Sakura-nee kan?"

"Emm, nii …"

.

.

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

Special Gift from Sasuke

(Chapter 2)

.

.

"Ini ramenmu, Sasuke. Selamat menikmati," kata Ayame sambil meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul di hadapan Sasuke. "Hn, terima kasih, Ayame-san,". Sasuke lalu memakan ramen itu perlahan. Sesumpit demi sesumpit ramen masuk ke mulutnya. Membuatnya mengingat masa-masa dimana ia masih tingkatan genin di bawah asuhan seorang Jounin yang bernama Kakashi. Ia masih ingat, masih sangat ingat. Kebersamaan mereka di kedai ini. Naruto yang selalu membuat kehebohan, Sakura yang temperamental, dan Kakashi yang cuek dengan hanya membaca buku karangan Jiraiya sambil menikmati ramennya.

Konohamaru yang tidak mau mengganggu acara makan Sasuke, melanjutkan makannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Konohamaru telah menyelesaikan ramennya dan pamit kepada Sasuke bersama Moegi dan Udon.

Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu telah menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Mereka menunggu sampai makanan Sasuke habis. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju Uchiha Mansion.

**Oo0oO**

Karin terbatuk begitu pintu rumah itu dibuka secara paksa oleh Sasuke. Debu menempel di setiap inchi rumah tersebut. Bau amis darah masih dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sisa-sisa pembantaian masih telihat berserakan dimana-mana. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membersihkan tempat itu. Ia lalu meminta Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk menunggunya membeli peralatan kebersihan. Karin mengajukan diri untuk ikut tapi dihalangi oleh Suigetsu dengan alasan takut Karin tersesat. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari Hall itu, Suigetsu mengerling pada Juugo.

Juugo langsung mengambil langkah cepat dengan membereskan puing-puing benda yang ada di ruangan Uchiha Hall tersebut. Memindahkannya ke halaman belakang. Setelah tidak ada lagi barang yang berserakan, Suigetsu langsung maju. Dia mengepel lantai Hall itu dengan merubah wujudnya menjadi air. Berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir di Hall itu. Membersihkan semua debu dan sisa-sisa darah yang ada. Karin yang masih melongo hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Setelah lantai yang dipel oleh Suigetsu kering. Suigetsu lalu menyuruh Karin untuk menyapu tempat itu dengan sapu yang di dapatnya entah dari mana. Karin menyapu tempat itu dengan kikuk. Ia tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah ini. Menyapu, mengepel, dan lain-lain kecuali memasak, Karin akan langsung angkat tangan. Tapi melihat Suigetsu menatapnya dengan _deathglare_ terbaik, serta gigi taringnya yang muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya. Karin pun menyapu Hall itu dengan terpaksa.

Sebuah ide pun terbesit di otak Suigetsu (tumben otaknya digunain. *plakk* Ittai Sui-koi. Fufufu."

Oo0oO

Sasuke berkeliling di pertokoan untuk mencari alat-alat kebersihan. Ia bingung memilih mana yang bagus sementara isi kantongnya sedang pas-pasan. Ia terus berpindah dari toko satu ke toko yang lain. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. _'Huuh, tahu begini aku ajak Karin tadi'_ batin Sasuke. Seseorang yang melihat Sasuke kebingungan mencari sesuatu berinisiatif untuk menyapa dan membantunya.

"Sa .. Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Dugaannya benar. Tepat di depannya kini, seorang gadis manis berbalut sweater lavender berdiri dengan gugup. Sasuke terkikik geli dalam hati.

"Ah, Hinata-san .."

"Anoo, Sasuke-kun butuh bantuan?" tawar Hinata. Sasuke yang sudah merasa pening untuk memilih sendiri peralatan yang akan digunakannya, langsung menerima tawaran Hinata. Hinata memilih dengan cepat alat-alat kebersihan yang ada di toko itu.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata masuk sendiri ke toko itu. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan urusan seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Ia tentunya memberi Hinata uang untuk membeli keperluan tersebut.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat Hinata keluar dari toko itu sambil menenteng 2 buah sapu ijuk, satu sapu untuk mengepel, tiga kain pel, satu sendok sampah, dan dua kemoceng yang semuanya berwarna lavender. Sasuke tak habis pikir, Hinata membeli ini semua untuk dirinya atau untuk Hinata sendiri, sih?

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan agak terbata, Sasuke pun kembali ke rumahnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati apartemen tempat tinggal teman se-timnya dulu, Sakura Haruno.

"Kemana perginya dia, sih. Padahal aku kembali ke desa ini 60% hanya untuk dia, bungaku yang mencintaiku dan kuharap sampai sekarang ia masih mencintaiku. Bungaku yang selalu ingin melindungiku. Bungaku yang selalu ingin aku kembali. Bungaku yang selalu mencak-mencak tidak karuan jika si Dobe mulai mengajakku bertengkar. Bungaku yang selalu menginginkan aku sadar dari .."

".. jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Sasuke. Ia sudah susah payah merangkai kalimat itu, eh malah dipotong dengan kalimat simple tapi cukup untuk membuat hatinya panas itu.

"Yo .." Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam menahankan rasa. Matanya langsung menangkap sesosok makhluk berambut perak dan memakai cadar melambaikan tangan padanya. _'Ih, setan arab kok kesasar disini, ya?, mana dia niru kata-katanya Kakashi-sensei lagi'_.

"Hoi setan Arab, maju kalau berani! Seenaknya saja kau memotong pertunjukan dramatis dadakanku." Kakashi bingung. _'Setan Arab katanya? Seenaknya saja dia. Aku yang superganteng bin rupawan ini kok dibilang begitu? Tak terima aku!" batin si setan Arab._

"Oh, begitu ya. Setelah lama di pelukan Orochimaru, kau sudah tega mengatai senseimu yang gantengnya se-Saturnus ini Setan Arab? Apa yang telah dilakukan Orochimaru padamu, nak?" kata Kakashi sambil berlinangan air mata. Sasuke tiba-tiba mual (Eitss, tapi Sasu nggak hamil, loh) mendengar perkataan senseinya yang berlebihan. _'Pelukan Orochimaru? Hueeks'_ begitulah kata hati Sasuke.

"Hn, hentikan leluconnya sensei. Sama sekali tidak lucu .." Sasuke kembali _stay cool_. Alis Kakashi berkerut. "Kau yang memulainya. Seenaknya saja memanggilku _Setan Arab_..bla ..bla..bla". Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih bercuap-cuap sendiri sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu hall mansionnya. Tapi ia merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda dari keadaan mansionnya saat ia meninggalkannya untuk kira-kira satu jam, mansion yang tadi berbau amis, sekarang menjadi harum mewangi bak kesturi.

Ia juga tidak mendengar satu suara pun dari dalam Hall itu. Padahal biasanya, kalau Sasuke meninggalkan Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo bertiga, pasti terjadi perang mulut diantara Suigetsu dan Karin, sementara Juugo dengan tenang akan tidur di pojok ruangan. Singkatnya, suasana ini berbeda bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian maju untuk membuka pintu hall tersebut. Sasuke terkejut saat ia telah membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu. Satu benda yang paling mencolok di antara benda lainnya di ruangan itu., yaitu sebuah spanduk berwarna biru tua dengan font berwarna putih yang bertuliskan ..

"OKAERINASAI, SASUKE-TEME!"

Oo0oO

Hooo ..

Setelah perjuangan berat akibat WB ..

Akhirnya aku bisa bangkit!

Chap ini rada gaje gara-gara otak author lagi error ..

Gomen ne ..

Special thanks to:

Chery-chan, imouto-ku yang kawaii.

My beloved Nii-san, Hayate-kun Fuziwara.

Keluargaku tercinta, Shuamarillys SV-03:

Papi Isra

Mami Yui

Light-chan

Gale-nii

Dini-nee

Go-nii

Jun-nee

Lili-chan

Hayate-kun

Miru-kun

Rhyme

Ray-nii

Rei-nii

Ratna-nee

Hiro-nii

Ochibi-nee

Nendy-nee

Sobat-sobat ShinYuu-Q :

Rhya

Maya

Hutri

Nisha

Thika

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, MINNAAA


End file.
